Guys Like Me Like Guys Like You
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: New feelings are brought to light when Carlos and Logan are paired up to work on a school project together. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this fic because I've worked really, really hard on it! I don't mean to brag, but I really like the way this particular fic turned out! :D **PLEASE R&R! **

**Guys Like Me Like Guys Like You**

Carlos Garcia could think of a million other places he would be right now. He was trapped in the apartment with Logan, working on a science project for school on a Saturday. A _Saturday_! The day before, Ms. Collins had announced to the whole class that they had to make and present a science project that was due on Monday, which meant that the weekend was shot for nearly all the kids at the Palmwoods. Everyone was divided up into pairs, and Carlos was so glad he got paired with Logan; the brunette boy could do the book-related part of the project, and Carlos could glue all the pictures to their presentation board.

That, however, wasn't the case right now. The pair had chosen to do their project on the different types of storms and what causes them, and Logan had stuck Carlos with a page of equations to do while he worked on the layout for the presentation board. How equations had anything to do with the weather, Carlos had no idea, but Logan insisted he do them both to help with the project and to help with his C-average in math. Carlos knew that this wasn't going to help, though; he had no idea how to work out these huge equations! When he looked at the single page of numbers grouped with letters and separated with lines and dashes and parentheses, it was as if he were looking into the human brain; he had no idea where to even start!

Carlos heaved a heavy sigh of frustration, and rubbed the eraser of his pencil across the paper for what seemed like the thousandth time. Almost half an hour had passed and he was still stuck on the second equation on the page(it was sheer luck that he had managed to solve the first one on his own).

"What's wrong?" Logan asked from where he knelt on the floor with the presentation board and several pictures laid out in front of him.

"These stupid equations are too hard!" Carlos exclaimed as he slapped his pencil down on the table.

"You need some help?" Logan asked, pausing his work.

"Please." Carlos answered as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

The brunette boy rose from his knees, and carefully stepped over the presentation board on the floor and stepped over to where Carlos sat at the dining table. He leaned over the smaller boy's hunched form, glancing over the mess of smudged numbers on the paper.

"Here's where you went wrong." he said, pointing out the error, "You have to have like terms on _both _sides of the equation until you finish working it."

"How are you supposed to have like terms if the numbers change through the whole problem?" Carlos asked.

"The 'terms' are the letters. You have to keep the _letters _consistent on each side." Logan answered.

"I just wanna hunt down whoever invented equations, and stab them with this pencil." Carlos whined.

Logan giggled and gave the frustrated boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Just try again, and remember to keep the like terms." he said.

With that, the brunette boy turned and went back to his previous work on the presentation board. A couple minutes later, he was interrupted again by the sound of a pencil being thrown across the room.

"What now?" he asked.

"I can't do this! I tried to keep terms 'like' and it still didn't work!" Carlos said in an elevated voice.

Logan could tell just by looking at him that Carlos was frustrated, even if he hadn't said anything. His brow was furrowed, his body was tense, and his usual smile was turned upside down into an obvious frown. Logan rose to his feet once again and walked over to where Carlos sat.

"Why don't you take a break and go get something to drink, and I'll see what I can do with these?" he suggested as he ran a soothing hand across his friend's tense shoulders.

Carlos sighed and gave a little nod as he pushed his seat back from the table and got up. Logan took his place in the chair, and Carlos made his way over to the kitchen to fix himself a much-needed drink. After Logan had done a fair amount of erasing to clean up the mess of smudges on the paper, he began working out the equations, going through them like they were second-nature. He worked through the first three in less than two minutes. It was only then that he looked up from his work, and was surprised not to see Carlos in the kitchen. He couldn't have sneaked out of the apartment to join Kendall and James by the pool because Logan would have heard the door shut, and he couldn't have gone to his bedroom because Logan would have seen him out of his peripheral vision.

Putting his pencil down, Logan got up from his seat, and walked over into the kitchen. He was shocked to find Carlos sitting in the floor with his back against the cabinet, his knees drawn up to his chest with his face buried in them. Logan could hear muffled whimpers and sniffles coming from him; Carlos was crying!

"Carlos?" he asked.

"Go away." Carlos said, his voice muffled by his knees.

Logan had no intention of doing so. Stepping forward, he lowered himself to his knees beside the hunkered boy on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, placing a hand to Carlos' trembling shoulder.

"I'm stupid is what's wrong!" Carlos cried as he looked up, "I've been trying my best in school, I really have, and all I've got is a C-average! I can't even work those equations you gave me. I'm just holding us back from getting the project done. Maybe you should just finish it without me."

Carlos re-buried his face in his knees and continued to cry, leaving Logan racked with confusion and sympathy and slight anger that the raven-haired boy would think of himself like this. Logan shifted from kneeling to sitting next to Carlos, and he wrapped an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"Carlos, you're _not _stupid. You shouldn't be ashamed to ask for help. I tutored you once, I'm more than happy to do it again." Logan explained, "You're so talented and special…..and beautiful."

The smaller boy sniffled and looked up at his friend sitting next to him.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" he asked in a slightly-hoarse voice.

Logan nodded, and reached up to tenderly wipe the tears away from Carlos' cheeks. When he finished, he kept his hand gently cradled against the smaller boy's cheek, and they found themselves just staring into each others eyes. Without even thinking, Logan leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Carlos'. When he realized what he was doing, it was too late to stop; things were already set in motion. He was surprised when Carlos didn't pull back or push him away. Instead, the smaller boy responded tentatively, and their lips moved slowly and gently together. That is….until Carlos pulled away unexpectedly.

"Wait." he gasped, "W-we can't do this. It's wrong."

Before Logan could say anything, Carlos got up and was headed toward the door. The brunette boy quickly scrambled to his feet and went after him.

"Carlos, wait." he said as he grabbed the boy's wrist and turned him around to press his back against the door.

He instantly loosened his grip a little when he saw the look on Carlos' face. The raven-haired boy actually looked scared, and that was the last thing Logan wanted him to feel right now.

"Please don't just walk away. Just take a second and think. How does it feel? Us standing here like this….me touching you…." he reached up to lightly slide his hand down Carlos' cheek, "…..the way I kissed you. How does all that feel?"

"It feels….right." Carlos whispered.

Logan smiled softly, and carefully stroked the smaller boy's cheek with his thumb.

"That's because it is. I love you." he said.

Carlos was silent for several seconds. He looked surprised and confused and happy all at the same time. Logan wished so badly that he could know what was going on in the boy's head.

"What's wrong?" Logan finally asked.

"I just….I can't believe this is happening. I love you, too….but I've heard all my life that it's wrong. I've been so scared of what people would think….of what you would think. I've been so scared that if I told you, you'd hate me." Carlos answered.

Logan's heart went out to the beautiful Hispanic boy in front of him. He knew _exactly _what he was going through; he had wrestled with the same feelings when he first discovered that he was gay…..and that he was in love with his supposedly straight best friend.

"Carlos, I could never hate you….I love you so much." he said softly, inching closer to him.

A smile tugged at Carlos' lips, and he didn't hesitate to pull Logan in for a loving kiss. Their hearts fluttered as soon as their lips connected, and Logan couldn't help but sigh softly. Words could not describe how amazing it felt to finally have his true feelings out there and to know that Carlos, the focus of all his desires, loved him back.

Their lips made a faint click as they parted the kiss, their faces just inches apart.

"So, does this mean we're…..boyfriends?" Carlos asked after several seconds of silence.

"Only if you want us to be. I'd be proud to have you as my boyfriend." Logan answered with his usual loving smile.

"I'd love to have you as my boyfriend, too." Carlos said as an absolutely adorable blush appeared on his cheeks.

Gently curling his fingers around the back of Carlos' neck, Logan pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss started out slow and sweet like their previous two, but it soon turned into something more when Logan lightly brushed his tongue across Carlos' bottom lip. The smaller boy tentatively parted his lips, and his heart fluttered when their tongues clashed. He had never been kissed like this before; the only kisses he'd ever gotten were light pecks on the cheek or the lips…..nothing like this. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. Logan took the moan as an invitation to go further, and he slowly slid his hands down Carlos' body to his hips. The smaller boy sighed at the contact.

"Mm, you're so hot." Logan muttered against his boyfriend's lips.

This further excited Carlos; before now, he'd never been kissed properly, much less been called hot. He ran his fingers through Logan's soft hair, and kissed him harder and more passionately. This prompted Logan to give a gentle squeeze to the two perfectly rounded mounds of flesh in his hands, though the smaller boy's jeans separated them from the skin-to-skin contact they longed for.

Finally, they had to pull back from the kiss because their lungs were screaming for air, but they kept their hands firmly planted where they were. Their hot breath mingled between them, exciting the two of them even more. Just by looking into their eyes, they could tell what the other wanted…..

"Take me over to the table." Carlos whispered into the brunette boy's ear.

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah…." Carlos answered as he placed a trail of light kisses down his boyfriend's neck.

That did it. Logan grabbed the back of Carlos' head, and pulled him up to crush their lips together again. He then turned their bodies around, and they were stumbling back toward the dining table. Their hands were all over each other, excited moans were spilling past their lips, and their kisses were more frantic than their previous ones. As soon as Carlos felt the edge of the table press against the backs of his thighs, Logan lifted him up easily by his hips and set him down on the clear, glass surface of the table. Carlos quickly spread his legs a little so Logan could stand between them. Neither of them could recall a point in their lives when they had been this excited or turned on.

Carlos brought his hands down from being tangled in Logan hair to sliding across the brunette boy's chest. He teased his hands up under the black cardigan Logan was wearing, and he carefully pushed it off his shoulders. Logan quickly got the idea, and shrugged the cardigan the rest of the way off, not breaking their frantic kisses. Once his cardigan was dropped to the floor, Logan set to work at doing the same with the open black hoodie Carlos was wearing. The smaller boy was quick to pull back from the kiss so he could help with removing the frustrating garment.

"Mm, I can't wait to see what's under here." Carlos moaned with a sexy smile as he rubbed his palms slowly across the blue t-shirt covering Logan's torso.

"Anything that's under there is all yours." the brunette boy moaned back, his hands slowly venturing up Carlos' thighs.

The smaller boy let out an excited, guttural moan, and pulled Logan in for a sloppy, passion-filled kiss. Logan blindly reached for Carlos' hand, and he grabbed it and pressed it against his crotch. Both of them moaned simultaneously at the contact, and Carlos pulled back from the kiss gasping.

"Wow." he breathed, "I can feel you getting hard."

"It's all because of you." Logan moaned, "You have no idea how many times you've made me hard before."

Carlos couldn't help but blush slightly at this. The thought of Logan getting hard because of him was a huge turn-on. He was caught off-guard when Logan reached between his legs and grabbed his crotch, giving him a firm but gentle squeeze.

"I got you." Logan whispered when the smaller boy gasped.

With each passing moment, their clothes were feeling more and more constricting, and they longed to just get them off. A soft moan slipping past his lips, Carlos reached down and fumbled with the hem of Logan's t-shirt as he lifted it up. The brunette boy gladly lifted his arms so the garment could be removed and tossed carelessly to the floor. Carlos' cock twitched in his jeans as he raked his eyes up and down his boyfriend's half-naked form in front of him. Logan wasn't as muscled as lots of the other guys at the Palmwoods, but his torso was nicely toned from their rigorous dance rehearsals, and he looked absolutely perfect in Carlos' eyes. He did have a pronounced V-shape on his hips that disappeared into his jeans, driving Carlos crazy when he thought of what lay beneath.

Almost as soon as his own t-shirt hit the floor, Logan set to work at removing the dark red t-shirt that clad Carlos' torso. The smaller boy eagerly lifted his arms so his t-shirt could be removed. Once the garment lay crumpled on the floor, Logan leaned in to place a smoldering kiss to his boyfriend's lips before trailing the kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. A weak, pleasured moan slid past Carlos' lips, and his head lolled back as Logan's warm, moist lips worked expertly across his caramel skin. He felt almost overwhelmed with sensations when the brunette boy ran his hands all along his bare skin.

"L-Logan! I need you!" he gasped.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Logan whispered directly into his lover's ear.

"T-take my jeans off." Carlos breathed, his hard cock straining almost painfully against the fabric of his jeans.

Logan didn't need to be told twice; he instantly set to work at removing Carlos' dark jeans. Once they were off, his eyes were immediately drawn to that one particular part of the Latino boy's body. Logan's own cock throbbed in his jeans when he laid eyes on the perfect six-and-a-half-inch length arching out from his boyfriend's body. It was a slightly darker shade than the rest of Carlos' caramel skin, and it just looked so enticing. The rest of Carlos' naked body looked even more enticing as he re-seated himself on the table and leaned back against his hands.

"God, you're so beautiful." Logan breathed as he raked his eyes up and down the smaller boy's body.

An adorable smile tugged at Carlos' lips, and he let out a soft moan.

"Put your hands on me, Logie." he whispered.

Logan stepped closer between Carlos' legs, and brought his hands up to place them on his chest. He slowly slid them downward over his absolutely yummy tummy. The boy's flawless skin felt like heaven under his hands. Carlos' heart rate sped up noticeably as Logan's hands ventured lower, but he gasped in frustration when he purposely darted his hands away from the part of his body demanding the most attention.

"Logan, please…..stop teasing!" he gasped.

Deciding that the boy had gone through enough delicious torture, Logan carefully wrapped his hand around his thick length, and gave it a few light strokes. He delighted in the pleasured sounds that escaped his boyfriend's lips. Carlos whimpered and arched his back when Logan swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his whole body.

After a bit more of this, the intense sensations suddenly disappeared, prompting Carlos to open his eyes to see why it had stopped. He looked down and saw Logan hastily undoing his own jeans. He pushed them down his legs along with his underwear, and Carlos' eyes widened when he straightened. Logan had to be at least seven inches long, and he was so _thick_!

"You're huge!" Carlos gasped, causing Logan to smirk.

"Mm, touch me." he said in a low, breathy voice.

"I'll do better than that." Carlos said before wrapping his hand around both their cocks and began stroking them together.

Both of them moaned at the contact, and Logan lightly thrust into his lover's hand. The brunette boy leaned in and captured Carlos' lips in a heat kiss, and they drank in each and every moan that the other made. When they pulled away, Logan was so flustered and turned on, he felt like just shoving Carlos back against the table and slamming himself inside him…..but but two things stopped him from doing this: the fact that he loved Carlos, and if he did that, it would hurt him; and what Carlos said when he pulled back from the kiss:

"Can I suck you?"

Logan raised an eyebrow; he wasn't expecting this. He had fantasized about this very thing countless times, but he had no idea it would be happening when he and Carlos had their very first sexual encounter together.

"Be my guest." Logan answered, his heart racing with anticipation.

He took a step back so Carlos could hop down off the table. Once he was on his feet, Carlos placed a brief but hot kiss to Logan's lips before slowly lowering himself to his knees. He kept his eyes glued to Logan's as he lowered himself down, and they could both tell how excited the other was. Carlos was also a bit nervous; he'd never given a blowjob before, and he just hoped he did it right. He want to make this feel really good for Logan.

Once he was on his knees, the small Latino boy suddenly found himself eye-level with the biggest dick he'd ever seen. In fact, it was the _only_ dick he'd ever seen other than his own. It was almost….intimidating. Wrapping his hand around the base of the throbbing length, he stuck his tongue out and licked a slow line up the underside. The soft hiss of pleasure that escaped Logan's lips boosted his self-confidence somewhat. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it, lapping at the copious amounts of precum gathered there. Carlos couldn't help but moan when the unique taste of his boyfriend burst across his tongue. Once he had licked the head clean, he carefully pushed it into his mouth, and sucked lightly on it.

"Oh, yeah….suck that dick." Logan moaned as he ran his fingers repeatedly through the smaller boy's raven hair.

Significantly turned on by this, Carlos pushed more of the pulsing length into his mouth, and began to slowly bob his head. He could only take Logan in about halfway, so he stroked along the rest with his hand. The combination of sensations made Logan's head spin, and he couldn't help but thrust lightly into his lover's mouth.

"How am I doing?" Carlos asked as he pulled off Logan briefly to catch his breath.

"Mm, it's soooo good, baby." Logan answered.

"Want some more?" Carlos asked with a sexy yet enticingly-innocent smile.

"Oh, yeah." Logan moaned.

Carlos eagerly took Logan back into his mouth, and hollowed his cheeks so he could take more in. He coughed away the small gagging sensation he felt as he started bobbing his head again. The brunette boy moaned loudly, and his eyes fluttered shut; the warm wetness of Carlos' mouth around his cock was driving him insane! However, he pulled the smaller boy off him when he felt that familiar tingling sensation starting to build in the pit of his stomach. Carlos' lips made an erotic pop as Logan pulled him back with a gentle tug to his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

"I don't wanna come yet." Logan breathed, "S-stand up."

Doing as he was told, Carlos stood up, and was instantly pulled close against Logan so their naked bodies were pressed together.

"You decide what we do next." the slightly taller boy whispered as he placed a loving kiss to Carlos' lips.

Carlos knew almost without thinking what he wanted to do.

"I want you inside me." he whispered.

"You sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like we _have _to." Logan said.

"I want to….so bad, but there's one thing….I've never done this before. I'm sorta nervous." Carlos explained.

Logan smiled tenderly, and moved his hands around to gently caress the smaller boy's back.

"I promise I'll go slow for you." he said.

Carlos smiled at the compassionate gesture, then stepped back to hoist himself up to sit on the table again.

"You wanna get me ready?" he asked with an excited smile.

Logan smirked, and stepped forward between his boyfriend's legs, pulling him in for a smothering kiss.

"Mm….lay back." the brunette boy moaned against his lips.

Carlos eagerly did as he was told, and Logan helped him scoot closer to the edge of the table so he was in the right position. Logan spread the smaller boy's legs apart and pushed his knees up toward his chest so his tight, virgin hole was perfectly exposed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the adorable pink blush tinting his boyfriend's cheeks(the ones on his face).

"Don't be embarrassed, baby…..you're so beautiful. You're perfect." Logan said as he teased his fingertips along the insides of Carlos' thighs.

He then brought one hand up to his lips, and took two of his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with a generous layer of saliva. When he was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out, and reached down to gently massage the moisture around his boyfriend's hole. The smaller boy gasped softly at the contact; no one had ever touched him there before.

When Carlos was used to the feeling of being touched down there, Logan carefully eased the first finger in. He tenderly massaged the back of Carlos' thigh with his thumb to ease the discomfort. It seemed to work because it took only a few seconds for Carlos to relax around the single digit inside him. Logan slowly moved his finger in and out to open him up a little more before carefully adding another. This time, Carlos let out a slightly harsher gasp. It didn't exactly hurt; it was just….different and a totally new sensation to his body.

"You okay?" Logan asked when he noticed Carlos scrunching up his face a little.

"Yeah. Just…take it slow." the smaller boy answered.

Logan nodded, and waited for Carlos' muscles to relax more before he started gently moving his fingers again. His cock twitched when Carlos moaned softly and reached down to stroke himself at a slow pace. Logan couldn't wait for his cock to get the same kind of attention his fingers were getting!

After a couple more minutes, Logan could feel that Carlos was nicely relaxed around his fingers, so he carefully pulled them out, causing the smaller boy to abruptly open his eyes.

"You ready, baby?" Logan asked as he gently stroked his cock along the sensitive skin between his boyfriend's legs.

"Y-yeah. I can't wait to feel your big dick inside me." Carlos answered with a sexy smile.

Logan couldn't wait, either, but he remembered the promise he'd made just moments earlier to go slow for him, and he fully intended on fulfilling that promise; he would never want to hurt Carlos.

The brunette boy quickly spat in his hand, and used the moisture to make his aching cock nice and slick. He then held it steady at the base, and guided it into position. Carlos' heart raced with nervousness and excitement when he felt the head of Logan's cock nudging at this hole. He was about to have sex for the first time, and it was with the one person he truly loved.

Logan kept his eyes glued to his boyfriend's face as he slowly started to push in. A weak gasp escaped Carlos' lips, and he tensed up in slight pain.

"Just relax, baby." Logan whispered as he lightly stroked the backs of Carlos' thighs.

The smaller boy nodded, and took a few deep breaths, trying to will his treacherous body to relax. When he loosened up a bit, Logan carefully pushed in a little further. Every nerve in the brunette boy's body was tingling with pleasure at being partially surrounded by Carlos' warm insides.

After a couple minutes and a few comforting kisses, Carlos finally relaxed enough to take Logan's entire seven inches inside him. Being penetrated was an entirely new sensation to his young body, and he couldn't help but reach down to stroke himself lightly again. He had jerked off several times in the past, but he had never felt his cock this hard before.

"I won't move until you're ready." Logan said, although his body was screaming for him to just pound Carlos into the table.

"I'm ready." the raven-haired boy gasped almost before Logan could finish his sentence.

Logan smirked at this, and carefully started to pull back until only the head of his cock remained inside Carlos. He paused for a brief moment before thrusting back in. Carlos felt a small twinge of pain, but it was quickly overridden by intense pleasure. The sight of the smaller boy stroking himself while he thrust into him spurred Logan to thrust harder, and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he did.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good!" Logan moaned, his voice shaky from the pleasure.

This was a million times hotter than any fantasy Logan had ever had of the raven-haired boy moaning on the table in front of him. Carlos was absolutely beautiful with that look of ecstasy on his face.

"H-harder! Do it harder….please!" Carlos' weak, breathy voice broke Logan out of his thoughts.

Logan was more than happy to comply with his boyfriend's plea. The table shook slightly when he pounded him harder, and their moans slowly got louder. Carlos whimpered and arched his back as pleasure racked his entire body. He wondered briefly if it was possible for someone to pass out from sensory overload. He felt almost lightheaded from the pleasure when Logan leaned down and crushed their lips together. Carlos reached up with his free hand to cradle the brunette boy's cheek and the back of his neck and to tangle his fingers through his hair.

"L-Logan…..I'm c-close!" he gasped when they parted the kiss briefly.

"Mmm, come for me, baby. Don't be shy…..let me hear you." Logan moaned before passionately kissing the smaller boy again.

He then leaned up and braced his hands against the table as he brought Carlos closer and closer to the edge. A couple minutes later, Carlos' moans turned into weak cries, and his hand stuttered around his cock as the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt ripped through his body. He arched his back off the table, and stars burst before his vision when his muscles clenched hard around his boyfriend's cock.

Seeing Carlos coming undone beneath him and feeling the clenching of his muscles around him was enough to send Logan over the edge, too. A shuddering cry escaped his lips as he came deep inside his lover's body. The euphoric feeling lasted a few too-brief seconds before it fleeted away, leaving both of them breathless. Logan's body went slack, but he forced himself to stay standing, leaning heavily on his arms propped on either side of Carlos' body.

For several minutes, the only sound in the apartment was that of the two boys' heavy breathing and the occasional soft moan. Gulping on his breath, Logan peeped his eyes open and was taken aback by what he saw. Carlos lay beneath him with a relaxed look of satisfaction on his face, and his abdomen was painted white with splatters of his cum, which stood out starkly against his caramel skin. Words could not describe how beautiful he was.

"I'm gonna pull out now, okay?" the brunette boy whispered.

Carlos nodded and opened his own eyes, too. Logan gently massaged the smaller boy's thigh as he pulled out as carefully as he could. Carlos hissed softly when his boyfriend's softening cock slipped out of his abused hole. Once he was pulled out, Logan offered his hand to Carlos, who took it and was helped to sit up. The muscles in his back protested against the movement, and he winced slightly.

The second he was in a sitting position, Logan pulled him into a tender hug, not caring when the sticky cum squished between their bodies. Carlos hugged Logan back, and rested his head against his shoulder. He let his eyes drift shut when he felt the brunette boy's hands wandering across his back. He was almost lulled by the sensation; he just felt so secure and loved in Logan's arms.

"That was so amazing, Carlos." the brunette boy said, bringing Carlos back to full wakefulness.

"Yeah." he whispered back, "I never thought it could feel that good."

Things were silent for a couple minutes afterward….that is, until Logan heard a soft sniffling noise. Concerned, he pulled back from the hug, and his heart lurched when he saw that Carlos was crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I-I never thought that this could happen. I've had these feelings for you for so long, and…..I never thought that you would ever feel the same about me. I've never been this happy. It just s-seems too good to be real." Carlos explained.

Logan smiled tenderly, and reached up to wipe away the smaller boy's tears just like he had done before.

"It's real, baby." he whispered, "It's more real than anything. I love you, Carlos Garcia."

Carlos smiled and sniffled again as another stray tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you, too, Logan Mitchell."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* XD **PLEASE REVIEW! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
